elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anton Virane
|Base ID = }} Anton Virane is a Breton chef in Understone Keep. Background Originating from High Rock, Anton Virane serves as the chef for Understone Keep in Markarth. He is also a minor merchant and sells food items, like the innkeepers. He studied cuisine with The Gourmet, the chef famous across Tamriel for his cookbook Uncommon Taste, and keeps a signed copy of the book on his nightstand. Interactions When spoken to, he talks about being a Breton in The Reach. He also states he was born in High Rock and is not affiliated with the Forsworn. Recipe for Disaster As a friend of The Gourmet, Anton is targeted by the Dark Brotherhood for the whereabouts of the famous chef. The Listener is sent to interrogate Anton about The Gourmet's location. After some intimidating, he revealed that the Gourmet is an Orc hiding out at the Nightgate Inn. The Listener then has the option to dispose of the chef violently, as to cover any tracks. If the Listener does not kill Anton and travels directly to Nightgate Inn to kill the Gourmet, and then returns to Festus Krex to tell him that the Gourmet is dead, Krex will say that he heard that Anton is still alive and that the Listener needs to go back and kill him. Dialogue "Before you say anything, no, I'm not from the Reach." :You're not from the Reach? "No. I'm a Breton from High Rock, and I refuse to be mistaken for a filthy native. I don't care if we share the same ancestors, these people are savages. Half of them are Forsworn barbarians, and have you seen what they eat? What have I done for the gods to take me so far from my beloved Daggerfall?" ::So you're from Daggerfall, then? "Yes. The finest court in all of High Rock. You think politics here are something? Well, we Bretons invented politics. That is where I learned to cook, and where I belong. Not here, with all these dogs." "Now if you'll excuse me... Recipe for Disaster "Yes, yes, for the hundredth time, I am a Breton. I was born in High Rock. And then I came here. I am not a Reachman!" :I know who you are, Anton. And where you're from. :'Ah yes, High Rock. Home of exquisite Breton cuisine... :(Remain silent) :"Who are you? What do you want?" ::The Gourmet. Who is he? Where is he? "The... the Gourmet? Never! I don't know what led you here, but nothing will betray my trust. I'll take the secret of the Gourmet's identity to my grave." :::For the Dark Brotherhood, that can be easily arranged. (Intimidate) "The Dark Brotherhood? Now... now wait a minute. Let's not get hasty. I mean, surely my friend wouldn't want me to endanger my own life. Right? Look, his name is Balagog gro-Nolob. He's an Orc! The Gourmet's an Orc! He's staying at the Nightgate Inn. That's all I know! Now... now you'll let me go. Right?" ::::Of course, Anton. Thank you. (Lie) "Okay. All right. Wonderful. You're welcome! I'll just be on my way, then..." ::::I'm afraid not. Loose ends, and all that. "No. Oh, please no..." ::::(Remain Silent) "So... we're done?" Quotes *''"I have meals to cook for the entire castle, and almost no help."'' *''"The Jarl give me two incompetent assistants. Worthless."'' *''"Please. Please just let me be..."'' - During Recipe for Disaster Conversations Anton: "Voada, you spilled laundry water in the soup pot again! Do I need to cut off your fingers to teach you a lesson?" Rondach: "You touch her and I swear it'll be your fingers that go missing, you stupid Breton!" Anton: "What was that?" Voada: "Now, now, brother, Rondach was just being his usual gloomy self, he didn't mean it, did you Rondach? You're just being silly again." Anton: "Whatever. Just get back to work. Now." Anton: "Filthy natives. Get to work. We have meals to prepare and no time to prepare them!" Voada: "Right away, sir!" Rondach: "Always another big meal to cook. Figures." Anton: "Move it. Get to work. Get to work!" Exploits Before completing the quest for the Dark Brotherhood, the Dragonborn may speak with Anton repeatedly to gain Speech levels quickly. The steps on how to achieve this are listed on the Speech skill page. Appearances * de:Anton Virane es:Anton Virane pl:Anton Virane ru:Антон Виран Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters